tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (2012 series)
Raphael or Raph is a member of the TMNT.He is the half-younger brother of Karai and younger brother of Leonardo,and the older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo.He is the second son of Master Splinter and "The Tough one/Rebel" ''of the team. Official Description ''I'm Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit them! Oh yeah, they will... '''ME'.'' ''- ''Raph Apperance Raph is a dark green mutant ninja turtle.Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance,and is much more like his other incarnations, except for the lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. Raph wears a red mask with long, tattered tails indicating his reckless side. He has green eyes and is ruggedly handsome as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest turtle, and seems more muscular than his siblings. Personality As most incarnations of him, Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is tough, brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated plans. If it were up to him, they would just, in his own words, "Bust some heads". Raph is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers and is good at coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Also, Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it's rarely, if ever, displayed), and is very kindhearted and loves his brothers and Sensei very much and would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore". He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike,who he loves, pampers, and adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey,as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." considering he is his baby brother. Raphael is the slowest out of all his brothers after Mikey. His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his strength which helps him out in battle.The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. Abilities Raph is the slowest of his brothers,but is able to take on opponents quicker.His temper,if used correctly,can boost up his strength and make him much more better.Raph tends to do more hand to hand combat in fights. His weapon of choice are the sais,but,in a way,it represents his hand to hand combat style.Like his brothers,Raph is stealthy,can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected,and use hand to hand combat. History Raph and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraang droid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard.In the end,the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Raphael and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raphael and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Interactions with other characters '' ''Raphael (Relationships) TMNT One Special Turtle He made his apperance along with his brothers was figthing the Kraang at the pet store,then felt something ciling''' to his leg and tries shake it off but he was stopped by his brother Donnie.When he looked down he sees a minty green skin with freckles (Like Mikey) it was mutant turtle,then Leo and the others decied to take her with them but Raph hated the idea and thinks that the band is a tracking device so the kraang can find them and the lair.'''But his older brother Leo tells him he had to deal with it that Vee is going to be part of their family.But when he ralized that she is his sister and he had to protected her he began to love and care for her. TMNT Brother and Sister's Bond In the TCRI headquarters in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the Kraang,Leo decied to split into groups.He tells Raph to take Mikey and Vee but he made a complinaned and he tells Donnie to take them but he also made a complianed and tells Leo to take them. Mikey and Vee were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with/want them so they ran away,Leo and the others tried to find them around the city but they could'nt find them and Leo and others decied to retured back to the lair to tell Splinter what happen.In the next morning Mikey and Vee had found abondon warehouse somwhere in brookyland and spend the night there and they remebered that their brothers did'nt want them and thats why they ran away.They were spotted by the Purple dragons while they was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated them up as Mikey and Vee was fighting them.When Leo,and Raph was to start an aguring who made Mikey and Vee ran away they heard a crash and they Mikey and Vee hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons.Then when he and Vee tried to fight Shredder but Vee along with Mikey was several feet away and their weapons hit Leo's foot then looked back up to see his younger brother and sister several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Pruple dragons got in the way Leo, Raph,and Donnie fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Mikey and Vee as they tried to get up to defend, but Shredder picked them up before they can help their brother and sister Shredder took off with them each in his arms,as their older brothers chase Shredder but he disappered with their brother and sister. TMNT 2012 Fan Made In this series he is the father of Seth and Uncle of Shawn, John,and Kida.He is very protective of his son and nephews and also his only neice and his brothers. TMNT A Cousins Bond In the TCRI headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang,Seth decided to split into groups.He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made compliance and he tells John to take them but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take them.Kida were mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/ want her so she ran away,Seth and the others tried to find them around the city but they can't find her.Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning Kida had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and thats why she ran away.She were spotted by the Purple dragons while she was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Kida was fighting them.When Seth,and Shawn was to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons.Then when she tried to fight Shredder but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple dragons got in the way Seth,Shawn, and John fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend,but Shredder picked her up before they can help their cousin Shredder taken her in his arm,as her older cousins chase Shredder but he disappeared along with their cousin. Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Boneheads Category:Ninjas Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Nonhumans Category:Hostages Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Alive Category:Parents